thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
John Stamos
John Phillip Stamos is an American actor, singer and musician best known for his work in television, especially in his starring role as Jesse Katsopolis on the ABC sitcom Full House. Since the ending of that show in 1995, Stamos has appeared in numerous television films and series. From 2006 to 2009, Stamos had a starring role on the NBC medical drama ER as Dr. Tony Gates. In September 2009, he began playing the role of Albert in the Broadway revival of Bye Bye Birdie. In September 2010 Stamos began a multi-episode arc as Dr. Carl Howell on the second season of the Fox series Glee. He portrays Brice on the NBC show, The New Normal. Early Career Stamos began his acting career with a role on the television show General Hospital as Blackie Parrish, for which he received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination in 1984. Then General Hospital casting director Gary Price noted that Stamos did not read for any particular parts. His stint on General Hospital got him noticed with daytime viewers, but by 1984 Stamos decided to move on when he auditioned for, and got the lead role, in a short-lived CBS sitcom called Dreams, in which he played an aspiring musician in a band of the same name. Later on, he played a role in the sitcom You Again? (1986) with Jack Klugman. ''Full House'' In the late 1980s, ABC's Full House gradually became a hit, and the show solidified Stamos's career. In the first season, his character's full name was credited as Jesse Cochran. During the second season he then changed his character's last name to Katsopolis to highlight his Greek heritage, according to Jeff Franklin. He played one of the show's protagonists, Jesse, who lived with his brother in-law Danny (Bob Saget), whose deceased wife was Jesse's older sister. Danny's best friend Joey (Dave Coulier) also lived in the house with them. He helped raise his young nieces DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle. He was known to be the "bad boy" at first, until he fell in love with and married Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis and had twin boys Nicholas and Alexander, better known as Nicky and Alex. In 1995, after eight seasons, the series came to an end. He has since maintained close relationships with co-stars Bob Saget, Dave Coulier, Lori Loughlin, Jodie Sweetin, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, and Candace Cameron Bure. As of 2011, the show airs in syndication on ABC Family and TeenNick. Post-''Full House'' Since the show's end, Stamos has appeared in numerous made-for-television films, stage productions, television series and commercials. He had starring roles in the television series Thieves (2001), and Jake in Progress (2005). Both shows ran for several episodes before cancellation. In 2003, Stamos guest-starred in Friends, appearing in the episode The One with the Donor, playing a man who went to Chandler and Monica's apartment for dinner, not knowing he was actually being interviewed to be a sperm donor. In the controversial A&E television movie Wedding Wars (2006), he starred as Shel, a gay wedding planner. He stated that his performance reflected his support for same-sex marriages. He has made several voice acting appearances such as in the MTV animated series Clone High in the episode, Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale, where he played himself, and as the What's Global Warming Penguin in Bob Saget's parody film Farce of the Penguins. In 2006, Stamos guest starred in two episodes in season 12 of ER as paramedic-turned-intern Tony Gates. In 2006, at the start of ER's thirteenth season, he joined the cast as a series regular. Executive producer John Wells reported how he wanted him earlier the season before but Stamos was contracted with Jake in Progress. Shortly after that show was canceled, Stamos was brought aboard as a series regular. In February 2008, Stamos appeared in the television adaptation of A Raisin in the Sun. In August 2008, Stamos was announced as Roastmaster of The Roast of Bob Saget on Comedy Central. On June 8, 2010, it was announced that John Stamos will portray Carl Howell, a new love interest for Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays), in the second season on the popular television show Glee. In 2011, Stamos guest-starred on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and was featured in a CollegeHumor video with Bob Saget. Stamos also guest-starred as himself on Two and a Half Men as Charlie's old friend, who was interested in buying the house, until he found out that the place was Charlie's. Since 2011, John Stamos has appeared in a series of commercials for Dannon's Greek yogurt brand Oikos; including his first Super Bowl commercial which was aired during Super Bowl 2012. In February 2012, it was reported that John would take on one of the lead roles on the new Fox drama Little Brother. The series was created by Everybody Loves Raymond writer Mike Royce, and centers around a man who finds out that he has a long-lost half brother. Music and Theatre John Stamos performed on an independently released 1994 album entitled Shades of Blue along with Lanny Cordola, Gary Griffin, Sandra Stephens, Tony Guerrero, and David Enos. Shades of Blue was re-released digitally through iTunes and other channels in 2010 after being long out-of-print. Stamos appeared on Broadway as the emcee in Cabaret, and also in Nine and How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying. Stamos performed the Billy Joel song "Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" on the 2006 charity album Unexpected Dreams – Songs From the Stars. Stamos performed on a Marianas Trench song, recorded on the album Masterpiece Theatre. On March 30, 2009, he announced that he would participate in the Broadway revival of Bye Bye Birdie. Stamos won the 2009–10 Golden Icon Award for best actor in a musical for his performance in that production. Stamos was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame on November 16, 2009. The star is located at 7021 Hollywood Blvd. Stamos performed with John Fogerty on April 24, 2010 during one of the Tampa Bay Rays Post-Game Concerts. Stamos rotated between the tambourine, drums, & bass guitar throughout the concert. In August 2011, Stamos performed in Hairspray at the Hollywood Bowl as Corny Collins, alongside an all-star cast. On July 10, 2012, Stamos began performances on Broadway in Gore Vidal's The Best Man as Senator Joseph Cantwell. The Beach Boys Stamos, who plays the drums, keyboards, guitar, bass and various percussion instruments, has occasionally performed with Mike Love's incarnation of The Beach Boys, dating back to the 1980s. In 1988, he appeared in their video for "Kokomo," in which he played both the conga drums and the steel drums. In 1990, he played drums for them on the title track of the comedy Problem Child. In 1992, he sang lead vocals on a new version of "Forever" for their album Summer in Paradise. The song was originally written and sung by Beach Boy Dennis Wilson and released in 1970. The song was also featured twice on Full House. The first was a recording sung at his character's wedding, while the second was a recording sung for his character's twin sons. The 1992 music video, titled "Forever by Jesse and the Rippers", featured Stamos predominantly. Three of The Beach Boys members are however briefly shown singing harmonies with Stamos: Carl Wilson, Bruce Johnston, and Mike Love. Since the 1990s, Stamos has regularly performed with The Beach Boys during their summer tours, playing drums and guitar, and singing some of their hit songs such as "Forever". On the March 30, 2010 episode of ABC's Dancing with the Stars, Stamos appeared with them again, playing drums, congas, and guitar. Stamos toured with The Beach Boys in the spring of 2010, including an appearance at Fort Myers, Florida. In June 2011, Stamos performed with The Beach Boys at a benefit concert for the Terri Schiavo Life & Hope Network. On January 13, 2012, John Stamos announced that he will also be performing with the Beach Boys for their 50th Anniversary Tour. Filmography TV *''General Hospital'' *''Dreams'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''You Again?'' *''Full House'' *''The New Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Daughter of the Streets'' *''Captive'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''The Disappearance of Christina'' *''Tales from the Crypt'' *''Fatal Vows: The Alexandra O'Hara Story'' *''The Larry Sanders Show'' *''Tracey Takes On...'' *''A Match Made in Heaven'' *''The Marriage Fool'' *''Sealed with a Kiss'' *''The Beach Boys: An American Family'' *''How to Marry a Billionaire: A Christmas Tale'' *''Thieves'' *''Friends'' *''The Reagans'' *''Jake in Progress'' *''ER'' *''Wedding Wars'' *''A Raisin in the Sun'' *''The Two Mr. Kissels'' *''Glee'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Two and a Half Men'' *''Secrets of Eden'' *''The New Normal'' Film *''Never Too Young to Die'' *''Born to Ride'' *''Dropping Out'' *''My Best Friend's Wife'' *''Femme Fatale'' *''Party Monster'' *''I Am Stamos'' *''Knots'' *''Farce of the Penguins'' *''Father of Invention'' *''My Man Is A Loser'' Category:Cast Category:Guest Stars